To The Max:
by CassidyRachel1
Summary: What happens if a dear old friend has an Heart Attack? Find out, It's gonna be a real barnburner of a time, Please R&R, I want to hear opinions on it, IT'S COMPLETED!


_*Author's Note: Sorry, this is a short one!*_

**To The Max:**

**It was a bad day in "The Hazzard County Garage", & Former Congressman, & Ace Mechanic, Cooter Davenport was going over the books, & he said thinking to himself.**

_Cooter (thinking to himself): How am I gonna stay in business & safe this place?_

**He got a pain in his chest all of sudden, & he breathed through it, & he knew that he has to see Dr. Petticord, but there is no time, & he wants to enjoy the Picnic that weekend, with his daughter, Rosco, the Dukes, & all of Hazzard County that weekend.**

**The weekend came & went, everyone was having fun playing Baseball, & Nancy Lou was on 3rd Base, & Bo was pitching, Cooter came up to the plate confident. **

**Nancy Lou said this smiling as she shouted to her father.**

Nancy Lou (smiling & shouting): Come on, Daddy, come on, bring me home!

**Cooter smiled & he tipped his hat to his little girl, & gave a little nod to her, & then turned & faced Bo, Bo pitched, & Cooter stepped into it, & swung, he got a Infield Homerun, Nancy Lou made it to Home Plate, Cooter was running, but he lacked steam, he collapsed at 3rd Base, Nancy Lou saw this, & screamed this on the top of her lungs.**

Nancy Lou (screaming): DADDY!!!!

**That got the Dukes' attention, & Bo & Luke stopped what they were doing, & they shouted this as they got to him before the others.**

Bo & Luke (in unison): Cooter?!

**They got to him, with their daughters behind them, Daisy, Kit, & Pamela were comforting Nancy Lou, as she cried on Daisy's shoulder, Rosco went to get an Ambulance, Enos & Cletus immediately kept the crowd back, & watched silently, & praying that Bo, Luke get Cooter back to them by C.P.R., & after the 10th attempt, Luke felt for a pulse & sighed with a relief.**

Luke (sighing with relief): He has a pulse, but barely.

**That relieved everyone, & Rosco came back in a flash, & he said this, as he announcing this to everyone.**

Rosco (announcing): The Ambulance is on the way.

**They thanked him, & made their friend as comfortable as possible before the Ambulance came.**

**The Ambulance came, & everyone went to their vehicles, Nancy Lou wanted to go with Bo & Luke in their famous Race Car, "The General Lee", while Daisy with Pamela & Kit, followed in Daisy's Jeep, "Dixie", & Rosco & the Deputies were in the normal vehicles, providing escort. All of Hazzard County was behind them; they all want to go to Tri-County Hospital, to be updated on Cooter's condition.**

**Dr. Petticord came out & told everyone with a smile.**

Dr. Petticord (smiling): He is gonna be fine, he had a Heart Attack

**That brought a sigh of relief from everyone, & then Dr. Petticord went on to say that Cooter was doing the right stuff, but the heart attack was brought on by stress, & he needs to calm down, or the next time, it could be fatal.**

**Everyone understood, & began to leave for their homes, except for Nancy Lou & the Dukes, Enos has to do an Emergency Shift at the Police Station, cause one of the Deputies was sick, he told Nancy Lou this, as he kissed her cheek.**

Enos (kissing Nancy Lou on the cheek): Give your father my love, Ok, Don't give up he is a fighter, he will pull through.

**Nancy Lou composed herself, & thanked Enos, when he left; she & the Dukes went through the Cardiac Unit to see their love one.**

**Nancy Lou was the first one to get there, & she leaned down & gave her father a kiss, & she said this whispering in his ear.**

Nancy Lou (whispering in Cooter's ear): You better come back to me, Daddy, I need you more than ever, besides, I will take good care of you.

**The Dukes smiled at that promise, & they all had their exchanges with Cooter, & they went home, they invited Nancy Lou to stay with them at the farm.**

**A couple days later, Enos & Cletus along with the Dukes, & Nancy Lou split the shifts at the Hospital, & the Garage, they were making it right again & manageable for Cooter to do some business.**

**One day, not a particular one, the young girls were at the hospital sitting with Cooter, & all of sudden he squeezed Nancy Lou's hand.**

**Nancy said this exclaiming.**

Nancy Lou (exclaiming): He squeezed my hand, he squeezed my hand!

**Pamela let out a small sigh of relief, & Kit stepped outside, & yelled for a doctor, & the young doc confirmed it, Cooter has made it, & is now not in critical condition, they called the Dukes, who told them, that they were on their way.**

**When Cooter calmed down after discovering that he was in the Hospital, he did all of the required treatments, & he was released 2 weeks later from Tri-County Hospital.**

**Once he was well enough, Cooter drove over to his Garage, & found that business was booming, the Dukes & Nancy Lou explained that when Boss Hogg was alive, he charged Cooter a pretty big rent, & charged huge prices for gas, & tune-ups.**

**Cooter said this with being choked up.**

Cooter (choked up): I don't how to thank y'all, I mean…. (He let the emotion overtook him, & Nancy Lou just smiled & hugged her father.)

**When she broke the embrace, she said this smiling.**

Nancy Lou (smiling): You mean the world to Hazzard County, the Dukes, & me; you are worth it, Daddy.

**Bo & Luke said in agreement.**

Bo: You are family, Partner; we take care of our own.

**Luke said this nodding & grinning a big grin.**

Luke (grinning): You got that right; you pulled us out of our fair share of troubles.

**The girls nodded, indicated that was true, & they all went to "The Boar's Nest" to celebrate the rebirth of "The Hazzard County" Garage, & never having to worry about stress in Hazzard County ever again.**

End of: To The Max.

_***Balladeer: Now, Isn't that a sweet story there, Folks?***_


End file.
